bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CathalOHara
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Isshin Kurosaki page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 21:18, September 16, 2011 Uploading Images Here's a few wee tips when uploading images!! First, as I can see you have been doing, always add complete Fair Use Rationale and the correct Licensing!! Secondly, add a category which is easy to do as it's a small button at the bottom of the page and just type in Episode screenshots (with being replaced by the Episode number) so that the image is correctly placed among it's comtempories in the Episode it is taken from!! Also, finally, a very importantly, you must always Catalogue your images to ensure they are placed within a character Gallery!! This is very important and all of these steps must be done by the person who uploads the image because otherwise we'll be chasing around every image that is uploaded and not have time to concentrate on important things we need to do!! Every image, especially those used in articles, must have all these steps completed!! Also, just read through our Image Policies for further information!! Hope this helps in future!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 22:39, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks!! It's easy to do, it's just a matter of getting into the habit of it!! Also helps us distinguish between good images and spam images!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 12:37, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Before placing anyone in the project, I prefer to see them do some stuff!! I was on extended leave there due to illness so I've been doing other stuff!! If you want to take some the the image project stuff left there at the minute that haven't been claimed, I will consider adding you as a permanent member of the project!! :) [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 02:01, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Good luck!! I try to do it an image per paragraph so that it flows easier!! Make sure the image illustrates events in the text you are putting it beside too!! Thanks for your aid!! And I can understand, I was laid up for nine months and got into helping out due to boredom and then sort of stuck!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 02:16, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Great work!! I love how you actually search for images as well as used some!! All too often we have had member that upload images that are paramount pointless to use in articles just to wave their hands and claim credit!! Great work on balancing it!! It's can become very long winded!! Just one point, make sure there is a space between the ending of one paragraph and where you place the images at the start of the next paragraph!! Visually in the article, it may not look much different but after the completion of an article, the Grammar Corner go through and edit out any mistakes, proof reading it, and that space helps break it up when editing later!! Great work, now you can list it as *Needs checking for completion* (placed beside where you have claimed it) if it is in the Image Project!! Keep it up!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:02, December 17, 2011 (UTC) No need to thank me!! We do have policies here and obeying them keeps the articles looking nice and as you have now learnt them, your contributions are bound to be more positive!! Thank you for helping out!! I'm currently trying to do the summaries but considering it's a lengthy process, i have back problems at the minute so sitting up to type is a challenge!! Good aid is always welcome!! Thank you!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 02:13, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh hey, I was just looking there, saw that Godisme had to add a little tagging to some of your images!! I love that you're really willing to be contributing here!! But here, this is what I do when I uploading my images, I have a doc saved with all the templates so I can copy and paste and then adjust the numbers for the episode and adjust the project it's for!! Like this: : Summary : : Licensing : :Category:Episode N screenshots I have this basic template saved on a document on my computer so that when I upload an Image, I copy and paste it into the text area below the image!! Then, after that, I adjust the N''s with the relevant image number, decide what project I'm using the image for and then add the description!! This way, it ensures that I get all the information included for the image in one single swoop and means you are less likely to have to check on it!! (Copy it as it appears on your Talk Page, not the way I had to type it out to with tags to stop the templates showing up, just how it appears when you first see this message!!) Hope this helps!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia]] (Chat) 22:31, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Never meant to imply you were messing up, that template I use just helps edits, where Images are concerned, flow more efficiently, means that you can move onto the next image more swiftly!! I just know from experience, as when I started contributing, I had a lot of images to upload ad going back all the time to do categories and licensing, took up a lot of time when I could have been going forward, so it just helped me!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 10:45, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Jackie Tristan's Page I replaced the Manga image of Jackie Tristan using her fullbring with the GIF of her using her fullbring. I figured it would be fine since you don't mind if I edit the photo on Ichigo's page. If you want me to undo the change let me know. ROBO731 (talk) 14:53, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Images Hi, I was wondering if you could help me out. Where do you watch Bleach/take your screenshots from, and do you take them in fullscreen or the smaller screen ? I am basically wondering How I can get higher resolution images because the site I get them from now doesn't have the best quality video. ROBO731 (talk) 21:33, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I appreciate your help ! ROBO731 (talk) 14:29, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Images allowed on blogs I believe so, yes. Lemursrule has used some images and videos in the past (usually to illustrate some of her reactions and comparisons she's noted), and I don't believe we have anything in our policies that's against it (other than spoiler and, of course, inappropriate images). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 07:15, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Media Project Hey Cathal it's Lemurs, now correct me if I'm wrong, but I recall you stating that you had a copy of Soul Carnival 2. We are seriously lacking information on the game, and it would be a great help to this wiki if you would help me with revamping the article on the Bleach Wiki:Media Project or give me more info on the game in any form, I would greatly appreciate it. Thank You, Lemursrule PS: Happy Christmas Eve --Lemursrule (talk) 03:25, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Excellent, I bought a new television set, and I just finished setting it up, so I know how you feel about the rush. Thanks Again! --Lemursrule (talk) 20:00, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes thats fine go right ahead and add your name and thanks again. --Lemursrule (talk) 19:30, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know, I will try to find other sources. Just try to do the best that you can. --Lemursrule (talk) 04:21, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas! [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:33, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!! --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 21:35, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas. ♥Phoenixfeather: Oh, the weather outside's frightful...♥ 02:39, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you as well- Ack Happy Christmas one who hales from Sligo!! Sorry I'm late but been very busy!! Enjoy the rest of the Holiday season Irish compadré!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 18:15, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Vote for Jan 2012 Main Page Features Hi there. Just a quick note to say that voting for the featured article, picture and quote on the Main Page is open. As per the rules of the votes, users who have been members for over a month and who have made at least five (constructive) edits this month are entitled to vote and you meet those criteria. The vote closes at midnight (UTC) on 30th December, so please consider voting for them, or even just for one. Thanks for your time. 12:01, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I know you are ill but here is the contribution box for the media project. Get well soon! --Lemursrule (talk) 01:55, January 8, 2012 (UTC) No problem at all :) I am happy I got my first troll today, even better I got Arrancar to ban him. I have been waiting so long to get a troll of my own. Troll-hunting is becoming a hobby of mine. --Lemursrule (talk) 04:48, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Work There is always the grammar corner. Aside from that, stuff is being added to the improvement project fairly frequently so you can keep your eye on that. SunXia may need help in the image project if you want to ask her--